Jewelry is typically stored in jewelry boxes. However, boxes having a plurality of drawers require the individual drawers to be removed to view a large assortment of jewelry such as earrings and are limited in some applications as a neat and organized way of storing jewelry. The earrings, pins and brooches are piled up together causing a twisted snarled mess which leads to torn, broken and/or lost pieces. Further, finding a sought after piece of jewelry is made that much more difficult in this messy and disorganized sort of storage medium. Multiply these difficulties by two when a user finds one earring but now has to find the matching earring.
Display racks in department or jewelry stores typically comprise small cubicles which are configured as a carousel to hold a small card on which are fastened a pair of earrings or a pin. This form of storage is practical in a store but is too space consuming and ill suited to home use.